


I'll Always Love You

by certified__trash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certified__trash/pseuds/certified__trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred will always love Arthur, no matter what</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Love You

Alfred woke up with his arms around Arthur, just like he did every morning. He always woke up before the elder nation. He sat up and stretched before getting out of bed. He walked around to the other side of the bed and placed a kiss on Arthur's cheek before heading out to make breakfast.

On his way downstairs he grabbed his bomber jacket and put it on. He didn't used to wear it while at home, but lately Arthur liked it cold. Very cold and his lover was not going to complain if that's what he wanted. Once he was downstairs, Alfred started preparing breakfast for himself. Lately Arthur hadn't been too hungry and he usually declined meals, but he still sat at the table as Alfred ate.

After Alfred finished cooking, he went upstairs to check on Arthur. He shook the Englishman before saying "It's breakfast time, babe." He then picked Arthur up bridal style. Lately the elder nation had been very weak and needed help with everything. He couldn't even move, particularly in the elbow and knee areas. After Arthur was placed in his chair at the table, Alfred started eating, talking to Arthur as he ate.

"It's a nice day out, huh Artie? But I suppose you don't like it do you... It's a bit hot for you... Summer's approaching too. Don't worry, I'll keep the AC on high to keep you comfortable."

There was silence.

"It's a shame you can't go outside anymore, you're getting awfully pale. Not that I'm going to force you outside. But they might. Speaking of, Francis and Matthew called last night. Both of them said something about moving on...whatever that means. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here with you. Forever."

Alfred talked for a while, but it was a one sided conversation; Arthur didn't make a sound.

That's when they came.

Someone took the spare key hidden under the mat and opened the door to reveal two other nations, France and Canada, both with worried expressions. There were men wearing white coats behind them.

"Amérique, zis can't go on forever, it's time to move on and put Angleterre in a grave, where 'e belongs." Francis said sadly.

"He's right, Alfred. This isn't what Arthur would have wanted" Matthew agreed.

"No. Look, he's fine. See?" Alfred said, refusing to accept the truth. Arthur didn't move at all.

"Alfred...he's dead. There's nothing you or anyone else can do to change that. Please, we even brought a coffin for him..." Matthew pleaded, trying to get his brother to see things clearly.

"B-but there's nothing wrong with Artie...? You can't take him away! We were just talking and I promised I'd be with him forever!" The American protested, tears welling up in his eyes.

The white coats came and started pulling the American away as Francis and Matthew sighed and picked up the Brit's limp body. Alfred struggled, but as he watched them put his lover in the coffin, he stopped and said one thing.

_"I'll always love you..."_

**Author's Note:**

> \------------  
> (A/N: Are your feels broken yet? I was on Instagram and saw a post that said "try to make the fangirl cry; you have one comment" and I thought CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!!!! It was a little bit shorter when I originally posted it. I added some more dialogue when I got it ready to put on here. I'm also putting it on fanfiction.net and wattpad so if you see it there... It's still me. Oh and I won the "make the fangirl cry" by the way. Sorry if I broke you)


End file.
